When I Grow Up
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: "Saat besar nanti kau mau jadi apa?" -Jeno Lee. "Hm.. Aku mau jadi pengantin nya-" -Na Jaemin. [NCT ; NCT DREAM ; SMROOKIES ; Lee Jeno ; Na Jaemin ; NoMin ; BL]


**When I Grow Up**

 **Lee Jeno X Na Jaemin**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Ficlet and BL**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Tangan mungilnya melingkar di leherku, menyalurkan rasa hangat untuk ku.

"Jaemin?"

"Ya?"

"Saat besar nanti kau mau jadi apa?"

Dia tampak berpikir.

"Hm.. Aku mau jadi pengantin nya Mark hyung!"

Ia menampilkan senyum polos nya. Andai saja nama si Mark itu tidak keluar dari bibir nya pasti aku sudah sangat gemas sekarang.

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Mark hyung itu orang yang hebat, Jeno!"

Aku menghela nafas. Terkadang bosan juga kalau mendengar Jaemin ngoceh tentang Mark hyung-nya. Kapan bocah ini membicarakan tentang aku? Aku rasa tidak pernah.

"Tapi setahuku dia sering kena masalah di sekolah"

"YA! Apa perlu aku belikan kaca? Kau juga langganan keluar masuk ruang BK, bodoh!"

Aku tertawa pelan kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuk ku didepan bibirnya.

"Sssst, jangan berteriak seperti itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau makin menggemaskan kalau seperti itu"

Wajah nya memerah. Jaemin ku memang sangatlah manis.

"Jangan gombal! Tidak mempan!"

Aish dasar tsundere.

"Ya sudah ayo tidur, besok kita masih sekolah"

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badan kami.

"Kenapa ditutupi semua?"

"Biar aku bisa memelukmu hingga pagi, Jae"

Walaupun lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, aku masih bisa melihat rona merah itu dikedua pipinya.

"Tidak peduli, aku mau tidur!"

Ia kemudian membelakangiku, aku langsung merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapanku, dan berbisik padanya.

"Mimpi indah, Jaemin"

Aku mengeratkan pelukan ku.

.

.

.

Aku mengusap airmata nya yang mengalir begitu deras. Sialan, siapa yang berani berani nya membuat Jaemin ku menangis?!

"Katakan, siapa yang membuatmu jadi menangis begini?!"

Aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya, tapi emosi ku sudah memuncak, aku jadi reflek meninggikan intonasi suaraku.

"Jeno.."

Aku merengkuhnya, mengusap pundaknya dan memberi beberapa kecupan ringan di bahu nya, aku berusaha menenangkan nya. Aku tidak suka melihat Jaemin ku menangis seperti ini!

"Katakan padaku, Jaemin"

Tangis nya semakin menjadi. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Mark hyung… _hiks_.. Mark hyung"

"Ada apa dengan si bajingan itu?!"

Kemudian Jaemin memeberanikan dirinya untuk bercerita mengapa ia bisa menangis seperti ini. Alasan nya adalah Mark. Orang itu lagi. Mark menolak pernyataan cinta nya mentah-mentah, dan Mark membentak Jaemin di depan orang-orang. Aku rasa orang itu ingin mati muda di tanganku, berani-beraninya dia membuat Jaemin ku menangis.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus menerus, Jaemin"

Dia masih saja sesegukan dalam pelukanku. Baju ku sedikit basah namun itu tidak masalah asalkan Jaemin bisa berhenti menangis. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengusap airmata yang terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudah ya? Kau masih punya aku, Nana"

Jaemin berhenti namun matanya masih sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau hanya mengagumi nya, Nana"

"Aku mencintainya, Jeno!"

Hati ku serasa dicabik cabik monster tahu? Sakit sekali. Aku hanya menunjukkan senyum miris ku, memang nya aku bisa apa lagi?

Aku menatapnya dengan sendu, aku harus mengakui perasaanku sebelum semuanya terlambat. Biarlah ia mencintai Mark nya. Asalkan perasaan ku ini tak aku pendam terlalu lama. Asalkan aku masih bisa menjaga nya.

"Nana, bisakah kau peka sedikit? Aku mencintaimu sejak lama. Sejak kau bilang kalau kau menyukai pelukan ku, karena kau bilang pelukan ku selalu bisa menenangkan mu, karena kau bilang pelukan ku selalu bisa membuat mu nyaman. Sejak itu aku menaruh hati padamu, tapi apa? Kau bahkan tidak memandangku lebih dari teman dekat. Kau malah menjatuhkan pilihanmu pada Mark! Sebenarnya pada awal aku tidak masalah dengan itu, namun lama kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa terus menerus memendam perasaanku terlalu lama seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, Nana. Aku selalu menerima mu apa adanya. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa memilikimu, tapi izinkan aku untuk selalu melindungimu, ya?"

Ia tertegun sebentar kemudian tangisan nya kembali pecah. Astaga apa yang aku perbuat?! Kenapa dia jadi menangis lagi?

"Maaf Nana, maaf"

"Tidak Jeno. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf"

Ia melingkarkan tangan nya di leherku dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku, Jeno. Aku benar-benar bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanmu padaku selama ini"

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Iya, permintaan maaf diterima. Sudah ya, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

"Jeno?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Nana. Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu"

"Kalau begitu aku menjadi pengantin mu saja kalau sudah besar nanti, sebagai permintaan maafku"

Aku melongo tidak percaya sekaligus ingin tertawa juga, bagaimana bisa bocah itu berkata seenak jidatnya begitu?

"Sudahlah jangan mengada-ada"

"Aku serius, Lee Jeno!"

"Maksudmu bagaimana, sih?"

"Ya pokoknya kalau sudah besar nanti aku harus menikah denganmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena eomma bilang aku harus memiliki pasangan hidup yang benar-benar mencintaiku, dan juga sebagai permohonan maafku untukmu"

"Siapa bilang aku mencintaimu?"

Asal kalian tahu menggoda Jaemin itu benar-benar seru.

"Tadi kau bilang kau mencintaiku, bodoh! Tidak peduli deh, yang penting aku harus jadi pengantin mu!"

"Loh, memangnya kau mencintaiku?"

Jaemin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik "Iya, setelah ini aku mau belajar mencintaimu, Lee Jeno"

Aku tersenyum bangga. Aku tidak mengira kalau nanti nya jadi seperti ini. Aku mengecup bibirnya perlahan dan memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Kulihat wajah terkejutnya, oh aku rasa itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Jaemin mengangguk sambil memegangi bibirnya yang kissable itu.

"Jadi aku sudah mencuri ciuman pertamamu dong?"

Ia kembali mengangguk.

"Ya sudah tidak apa apa, kau kan calon pengantin ku"

"LEE JENO, KAU PENCURI!"

 **FIN**


End file.
